Archaeologist
|rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = ArchaeologistGW2.png |health/GW2 = 100 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Excavator |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} Archaeologist is a Rare variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was added in the Zomboss Down DLC update. Descriptions Stickerbook description On July 17th, 1893 he discovered the first ever complete Chomposaurus Rex skeleton. On July 18th he forgot where he left it. In-game description His close-range Excavator fires gold, gems and all sorts of valuable artifacts. AI Health *Easy: 60 *Normal: 80 *Hard: 100 *CRAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon The Primary Weapon of the Archaeologist is the Excavator. It has a larger clip size (which is 12 ammo by default and 15 when upgraded), a faster fire rate and longer range but deals remarkably less damage. It will also make loud noises, which can be easily detected by the plants. The Excavator has a bizarre damage profile, dealing 12-15 damage at mid and long range, about 15-22 damage at close range and about 27-33-49-51 damage at extreme close range. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Rapidifying Relic This mysterious relic of zombie history has made reloading even faster. Expanded Treasure Bucket He is now filling his treasure bucket to the brim, increasing his ammo. Loot Fragmenter An amazing new discovery: Smashing the treasure into broken bits has improved his damage. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * Increased ranged damage ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery ''Garden Warfare'' Archaeologist GW1.png|Archaeologist in-game Archaeologist.png|Stickerbook CroppedArchaeologist.jpg|HD Archaeologist ''Garden Warfare 2'' Archaeologist GW2.png|Archaeologist in-game Videos Archaeologist (In-Game) 16 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare|Archaeologist in game]] Trivia *While most Scientists' primary weapons behave like shotguns (that is, having a large spread and being effective only at close range) the Excavator is actually a projectile weapon with close range spread. This gives it a similar behavior to the primary weapons of most Scientists but also allows it to hit long range targets. *In-game, he has a monocle and a mustache but none of them appears in the Stickerbook, despite being part of his default look. **This happens in reverse with the Rocket Drone which has a propeller in the Stickerbook but has none in-game. *He, Welder, and Centurion are the only three characters to have a visible flame line flowing with it in every direction he goes. **He is also the only one of these characters to not be a fire-based class. *His ammo resembles ancient money. **According to his Stickerbook information, his ammo is broken treasure bits, suggesting that the ammo could be smashed coins. **If one looks closely, his projectiles further resemble jewels from Bejeweled. **His description refers to the similar fossil skeleton of the Chomposaurus on the Cactus Canyon map at the first capture point on the western side. The skeleton can also be found on the Jewel Junction map, as well as in the Dinoland section of the Seeds of Time map. *His description says that the skeleton belongs to a "Chompasaurus Rex," a parody of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. *According to the Stickerbook, he lived in the 19th century. *In the Legends of the Lawn DLC, he was given a slight damage boost at the end of his trajectory. *His weapon appears to have a three-headed cobra snake on the front of it. ru:Археолог fr:Archéologue Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Scientist variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants